


Crooked Crowns and Sunsets

by KennedyDreyar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, BokuAka Dads, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Kinda, M/M, Modern Royalty, OiHina Week Part 2, also kinda - Freeform, atsuhina crumbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/pseuds/KennedyDreyar
Summary: Shouyou has had many suitors in the past but he’s never had one like King Tooru.He was handsome, yes. He was funny, check. He was silly, major plus.But most of all, he was genuine.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 17
Kudos: 123





	Crooked Crowns and Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my entry for OiHina Week Part 2 Day 4: Royalty AU!
> 
> Big thank you to [Andie](https://twitter.com/fireheart_aw) for reading this before I posted. 
> 
> Side note on the fic: I wanted them to be like modern day royal's but with things from the past so sorry if that's confusing!

“Prince Shouyou please get down from there!” Yachi yells at him while he stands on top of the tallest tree in the courtyard.

“It’s okay Yachi! I’ll be fine! I just wanna see the Seijoh cars! They’re all like  _ woosh  _ and  _ swoosh! _ ”

“You’re gonna fall, sir!”

Shouyou ignores her and looks for the fancy foreign cars scheduled to arrive today. It was probably still too early for them to arrive—

There! On the road that leads to the entrance of castle town, there’s a fleet of fancy black cars and in between the last two, there’s a bright blue car.

“Yachi! I see his car! He’s here! I’m gonna finally get to meet him!”

“Shouyou! Get down from there now!” Now that was a voice that Shouyou would most definitely listen to since it was one of his dads, Akaashi.

“Oh man! Dad but I can see everything from here!”

“Ooohhh, he’s right Keiji! You can see everything from here!” His other dad, Bokuto, says as he stands next Shouyou on the branches. His crown is slightly crooked on his silver hair, just like Shouyou’s own. Bokuto claps him on the back and says, “You ready to meet your fiancé, kiddo?”

“Yeah!”

“Both of you get down from there—”

Akaashi doesn’t get to finish because the branch snaps and both Bokuto and Shouyou are crashing down on the grass.

Bokuto and Shouyou begin laughing as Akaashi sighs and says, “didn’t I tell you both to get down?!”

“Sorry!” they both say, smiling innocently and putting their hands together as if praying for forgiveness. Akaashi only laughs at them. He turns to Yachi and says, “Yachi, make sure Shouyou gets changed into something presentable. The Seijoh king should be here any minute now, and we don’t want Shouyou’s possible future husband to see him full of grass, right?”

“Haha! Shouyou you’re gonna have to take a bath!” Bokuto laughs at him. Shouyou pouts but the Akaashi says, “You too, Kou! Why are you making fun of your kid?”

Bokuto pouts and hangs his head. Shouyou is also pouting.

“I swear you two are identical sometimes. Come on, you guys can show King Tooru the owls if you take a quick shower.”

“But dad! You said we couldn’t scare him away with our birds!” Shouyou says. Bokuto nods alongside him.

“I changed my mind. Now go, before I change it again!”

Bokuto and Shouyou ran out so fast, you could see a trail of smoke behind them. Akaashi sighs.

Akaashi really hopes they don’t scare away this suitor.

* * *

“Iwa-chan! I don’t see why I have to marry someone so much younger than me!” Tooru plays with the windows and locks of the car.

“Calm down, old man. you’re only 20 and the heir to your kingdom and you need allies. Prince Shouyou is not that young. He’s 18 and I heard other kingdoms want him for their heirs. Inarizaki’s heir was so interested he spent all of last year running around Fukurodani helping Prince Shouyou train all kinds of birds. Word is Prince Atsumu would’ve stayed if it wasn’t for the fact Prince Osamu fell ill.” Iwaizumi says. He sighs and looks Tooru dead in the eyes, “Listen Tooru, you better be nice. Prince Shouyou has friends everywhere. Nekoma’s king, Kenma, has made it abundantly clear that he would go to war for him. Karasuno’s heir, Kageyama, is also good friends with the prince. Don’t be an asshole.”

“Iwa-chan! You’re supposed to be my advisor not an asshole!” Tooru whines, “you met him when you came to that ball a few months ago when I was sick, right? What’s he like?”

“He’s… well. He’s like sunshine.”

“Huh? What does that even mean, Iwa-chan?!”

“Just, just wait and see.”

They reach the entrance of the palace and Iwaizumi gets out and opens the door of the car, while Maki and Mattsun line up behind him.

They go into the great hall where he is being announced as the Grand King of Seijoh. Every time he hears that name his heart fills with pride and he has to resist the urge to puff his chest.

He falters though when he notices no one is in the room. He blinks once, twice. He looks at Iwaizumi, ready to throw one of his infamous tantrums when both King Bokuto and King Akaashi step in.

Tooru is really close to just walking out. What kind of prince is late to meet a suitor? Especially a suitor like Tooru? Handsome, rich, leader of his own nation. He’s the total package.

Just as he is about to say something to the Kings, a shorter, orange headed young man skips into the room.

He is announced as Prince Shouyou, and Tooru stares.

Tooru stares hard.

Looking at his smile as he bows in front of Tooru he gets it.

_ He is  _ **_sunshine_ ** _. _

* * *

“Your crown is crooked,” King Tooru says as they walked in the castle gardens. He reaches over to fix Shouyou’s crown, his finger running lightly over his hair.

Dinner had been amazing and Shouyou had gotten to experience what the king was like firsthand.

Shouyou has had many suitors in the past but he’s never had one like King Tooru.

He was handsome, yes. He was funny, check. He was silly, major plus.

But most of all, he was genuine.

He saw how Tooru interacted with his advisors. From the spoiled, “Iwa-chan! This has peas, you eat them!” to the “Maki, I swear to god, I will smack you if you tell the milk bread fiasco story to the prince.” Shouyou had never had a suitor as funny or as bold as Tooru.

He thought the Grand King of Seijoh would definitely make a great husband.

Tooru’s hand is still on his hair when Shouyou finally looks up at him.

“Say, King Tooru? Would you consider marrying me?”

“W-what? What do you mean will I consider marrying you?” Tooru says, “That’s the whole point of this meeting! To see if we’re compatible and—” Tooru suddenly stops talking. He’s looking at Shouyou very strangely.

“Oh look! The sun is beginning to set! Let’s watch it together—”

“Don’t move.”

“Huh?”

“The light of the sunset is hitting you just right. Let me take a picture.” Tooru takes out his phone and snaps a quick picture. He turns the phone around to show it to Shouyou and says, “Your crown came out crooked, but… the light is just perfect.  _ You’re _ just perfect.”

Shouyou is quiet for a minute but he isn’t staring at the phone. He’s staring at how the last rays of sun illuminate his future husband’s chocolate brown eyes.

“You’re just perfect too, Tooru.”

Shouyou gets on his tiptoes and Tooru leans down.

Their crowns bump against each other when their lips meet.

It’s soft. It’s smooth. It’s what a ‘I’m so gonna marry you.’ kiss is like.

They separate and Shouyou stares at Tooru as the lights all around the palace start to shine.

“Prince Shouyou, will you do me the honor of becoming my King?”

* * *

It’s a surprisingly quick wedding. They should probably get to know each other better but Tooru is 100% sure he wants to spend the rest of his life with the small orange head. They hold a ceremony in Fukurodani, and they will have another when they get to Seijoh.

The Fukurodani ceremony is intimate and small. Shouyou’s dad, Bokuto cries the whole time. His other dad, Akaashi, attempts to calm him down but he also has tears in his eyes. He knows he’s taking their sole prince but Fukurodani and Seijoh are close enough that they can always visit.

Tooru wasn’t sure when he first came to this kingdom that he would be leaving with a husband.

Now he can’t imagine his life without Shouyou.

After the ceremony, Shouyou and him get lost for a couple of hours to,  _ ahem,  _ consummate their marriage. Multiple times. Shouyou is insatiable and that’s perfect for someone like Tooru, who doesn’t back down from the challenge.

After spending a week putting all of Shouyou’s most precious things together, they say goodbye to Fukurodani and hello to Seijoh.

They have a big ceremony and ball honoring their marriage and a lot of Shouyou’s former suitors show up.

Tooru can’t shake the feeling of pride off his chest as he walks around saying hello to each and every one of those losers that didn’t manage to get the love of his husband.

When they reach the table with Inarizaki’s Princes though, Tooru knows.

He knows that there was more to Shouyou and Prince Atsumu’s handshake. The polite smiles between them. The way Shouyou seemed to be telling the blonde something with his eyes.

Tooru tried not to let it get in his head especially when they walked away and Prince Atsumu was staring at Shouyou with longing in his eyes. He imagines that’s how he would feel if he spent a whole year knowing Shouyou only to have someone else come along and marry him. Well, too damn bad for the Inarizaki heir, Tooru would be damned if he ever let go of Shouyou.

At the end of the night, when all the guest where gone and they’re finally alone in their bedroom Tooru says, “you were gonna marry Prince Atsumu, weren’t you?”

“Yes.”

No hesitation in Shouyou’s voice. Huh. Why did that hurt so much?

Shouyou runs a hand through Tooru’s hair, “I liked Atsumu very much. He was probably the first suitor to actually take the time to know me personally,” Tooru’s eyes widened at that. Tooru had met Shouyou and fallen in love instantly. He hadn’t gotten to know him like Atsumu did.

Before Tooru could slip into a void of panic, Shouyou says, “But I wouldn’t change this for anything or anyone else. The moment I saw you, even though your mouth was hanging open and you looked kinda silly, I felt I was going to love you.”

Tooru looks into Shouyou’s eyes and says, “Oh really?”

“Yup,” Shouyou kisses his cheek, pulling Tooru closer, “I don’t need to get to know you for a year. I have a whole lifetime of it. I thought I was going to love you in that throne room. Then when we went outside walking and you fixed my crown, I just knew.”

“What did you know?”

“I knew you were the one for me. Maybe it was the light of sunset in your eyes. Yeah we should blame it on that.”

Tooru kisses him one more time. If it was the sunset light that made Shouyou fall in love with him, he would praise those rays every day for the rest of his life.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KennedyDreyar) or let me know your thoughts on the comments :3
> 
> P.S. Should i make another one-shot set before this and show the AtsuHina year or nah?


End file.
